Who are you Hikari (Re-write)
by WhiteFox559
Summary: What Lucy isn't who you think she is.. her mother, Layla was from another world but she has no idea how she came to Earthland Lucy leave Fairy Tail because she had made a promise with her mother. I'm sorry i suck at writing summary but please read..thank you. (I'm going to re-write this story)


Hey. It been so long since I wrote a story and I have rewrote chapter 1 and chapter 2 to fix my mistakes. I'll try my best to update more often.

I don't own Fairy Tail and Shugo Chara

Thank you.

Lucy's P.O.V

I have been ignored by everyone except for Master that is. I always thought that they were my friend and family but no they started to ignore me when Lisanna came back from Edolas. They have been partying for 5 months and are still no end of the party. I know they are just happy for Lisanna to come back to them but it still hurts me a lot especially Team Natsu. It happened a few days back when they broke my heart…

FLASHBACK:

I was at the guild when I heard someone calling my name, "Hey Lucy, can we talk" the pink dragon slayer said. 'Finally, someone can remember me except for Master' I thought to myself, "Hey Natsu, sure we can talk" I answered him with my fake smile. 'I have a bad feeling about this talk' I thought, "Well, you know that Lisanna is back and Erza, Gray and I want Lisanna on the Team Natsu….and we thought that 6 people might be too many so we are replacing you with Lisanna, is that ok?" when he said those word I thought that 100 swords stabbed me into the heart. "Sure, why not well then I have to go to Master to talk about something so see you around" I said as I walked away to go to Master's Office while fast walking because I didn't want them to see my tears. 'Well, then this is good bye to Fairy Tail huh. I want to go home' I thought to myself and knock on Master's door. "Come in" I heard a voice behind the door and I opened the door to Master's face facing mine. "Master I have to tell you something and it's about the secret I've been hiding"…

FLASHBACK END.

Master Makarov's P.O.V

I was surprised that Lucy had a secret but that wasn't the most surprising. The secret itself was the most surprising that was told to me.

FLASHBACK:

"Master I have to tell you something and it's about the secret I've been hiding about my mum and me" I nodded what she said. "But after I talk to you can I leave Fairy Tail" I was sad that her friend and her 2nd family ignore her "Ok" I said with a sad face on my face. "My mother, Layla was from another world where there was no magic like Edolas but in that world there is no single magic but my mother somehow came to this world and she couldn't go back so she made a gate to the other world for me. I promised to my mother that when I get betrayed by my friends or family, I will return to the other world and my mother said that this wasn't the world for me but the world where my mother came from so I must go to the other world" she said without breathing and I was so surprised but I still understand. "I understand Lucy" I nodded "and Master, my real name and age is different" Lucy said "then what is your real name and age" "My real name is Hikari Amakawa and my real age is 11 years old" "your name is Hikari, well your name suit you and your age is 11 years old right" I asked and Lucy nodded. 'Wait, did she say 11 years old' I thought "Wait, what your real age is 11years old" I shouted and she nodded. "Ok, so are you going now" I asked and she nodded and her hair was covering her eye so that I couldn't see her eye but I took her hand to remove her guild mark and hugged her for the last time "I'm going to miss you Makarov-san" "me too my child"

FLASHBACK END.

Lucy P.O.V (present time)

I was in the train to Sabertooth (don't know where sabertooth is) to deliver my celestial spirits and it was the way to the Heartfilia's Mansion anyway. I already told them that I couldn't bring them to the other world and that it was my other promise to my mother and they understand especially Aquarius, knew most of the secret with Cancer and Capricorn. 'Well, it's a long way to sabertooth and I already ended the contract with every celestial spirits I had. I'm so bored' I thought to myself when I felt something poke me from the side, to see 2 exceed and their 2 dragon slayer partner. 'Oh, wait aren't they from sabertooth' "Hey, are they ok" I asked the exceeds and they said "they're fine just having motion sickness" "Oh and you guys are from sabertooth right" I asked and they nodded. "Well, then can you do me a favour if I make your dragon slayers partner better" I asked and they thought for a minute and the red exceed said "ok, but what is your favour" "I want you to give these key to Yukino Aguria and say that it was from Lucy, ok" "Frosh knows Yukino and Frosh want you to help Rogue and Sting please" the exceed with the frog costume asked me and I nodded. I gave them a potion that will make the motion sick go away and the dragon slayers thanked me. "Thank you, Blondie" "Don't say Blondie when you're blonde as well stingy bee" *the train will stop where the guild sabertooth is, I repeat the train will stop where the guild sabertooth is* "Well, then it time to say bye and please do the favour I asked you ok" "Frosh will do it and bye" I waved at them saying goodbye to them.

Dragon Slayer's P.O.V

"What favour did she ask you to do" Rouge asked Frosh, "Frosh have to give these keys to Yukino" Frosh said.

Time skip (Heartfilia's mansion)

I finally came back to the mansion 'this brings the memories' I thought as I walk into the mansion and walked until I arrived at my mother's room. I went up to my mother's desk and opened the drawer where my mother told me. 'Is this the key and that my mother was talking about' I thought.

Lucy P.O.V

I got the key and then I found a choker with a letter to me. I was surprise that it was for me from my mother, still wondering but then I remember to give a letter to Makarov about my keys "Never mind I'll just write it now and send it" I said talking to myself. I wrote the letter and put it into a mail box outside the mansion. Then I opened the letter I got from my mother. The letter was about:

**Dear Lucy,**

**I know that one day you****'****ll**** read this letter when****I'm gone and that you**** have**** ran away from home and came back because someone betrayed you and you couldn't stay**** there****. I wrote this letter to tell you that the key that was on the top of the letter will break after you used it and that you won't be able to come back to this world. In the other world****I****have a brother that will look after you when you get there and you'll have to go to school called Seiyo Academy and the key will open in front of a planetarium.****Inside there you'll meet my brother and then he will take care of you and one more thing if you go there and see eggs with pattern they are called Shugo Chara and don't freak out because the Shugo Chara it what you want to be ok.**

**Well, I'm sure that you'll freak out anyway when they come out of the eggs.**

**I wish you good luck Lucy**

**Love Your Mother Layla**

**P.S: To open the gate say open the gate to Seiyo Academy's Planetarium if you don't you'll be going somewhere else ok**

'Shugo Chara?' "Well I'll find it out later" I said to myself. "OPEN THE GATE TO SEIYO ACADEMY'S PLANETAIRUM" –there was a portal to the other world-. I jumped into the portal.

IN FRONT OF THE PLANETARIUM

The key I had in my hand broke and I didn't see the choker and then I felt something on my neck, the choker was there 'I don't remember putting the choker on, oh well' I thought. I walked into the planetarium and wonder what it was for, and then a man came out of the shadow freaking me out. "Wahhh, What the" I said out loud the man started to laugh at me and I frowned 'Who is he?' I wondered. "Excuse me but who are you?"I said to him and he came closer to me, "Oh, you don't remember me do you or is it that my sister didn't show you a picture of me" he said and he smile. "Are you my mother's brother?" I asked and he nodded his head. "Nice to meet you and my name is Tsukasa Amakawa" I nodded "So do I have to um introduce myself?" "Well, I already know you but why don't you introduce yourself because I still don't know much about you" "Ok, my name is Hikari Amakawa and my age is 11years old, I came from a different world with magic. In that world people called me Lucy Heartfilia and my age was 17 years old" I said. "Is that it" he asked and I just nodded "Ok, then welcome to Seiyo Academy. I got your stuff ready for you at your apartment and tomorrow you will start the school here at Seiyo Academy ok" "Ok, I got everything I need and should I call you, uncle" "I don't mind you calling me uncle when there is no one around but I rather be called Tsukasa-san at school ok" "Ok, uncle Tsukasa" I said and getting ready to go to my new house.

TIMESKIP (Lucy's new apartment) and (Still Lucy's P.O.V)

'Wow, this-apartment is mine' I thought while I walk inside. "This apartment is all yours and for your uniform, you have to get it measured in the morning so you have to wake up early ok" he said and I nodded. "Well, I better go to sleep so goodnight" I said and walk to the room with my name on. I changed into my pyjamas and brushed my teeth and then went to sleep. (AN: In Earthland it noon but on Earth it is night.) 'I wish this place is better than Earthland' I wished as I fell asleep without knowing the shooting star in the sky.

TIMESKIP (to morning)

I woke up to get my books in my new brown bag since I don't have my uniform yet. I didn't want to eat but I still went to the living room to see a note saying 'If you don't know the way to school then follow the map ok.'

That is all for now but I'll update soon.

I kind of had to re-write all of my stories as I lost all of my chapters but I'll update as fast as I can.

Thanks again and plz review.


End file.
